Anything can happen in a fairytale
by Justanothersinger
Summary: Apparently before you become a princess, you need to satisfy certain criteria. Even if Nagisa isn't the least bit interested in being one. Karmagisa with Gorgon!Nagisa Pt 2!


Anything can happen in a fairytale.

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction

It's during the tenth year that he knows him that Karma takes note of something.

Nagisa was...quiet. Nothing to do with the fact that he wasn't human; he was...quiet. Withdrawn.

When he walks, he walks with his shoulders slumped, head down. A habit, Karma assumed, that he adapted in order to avoid harming any humans foolish enough to wander the forests.

Even the snakes seem to comply with his wishes, draping over his neck with a languid sort of grace.

His voice was soft at all times, quiet. It seemed to strain, fray at the edges with an undercurrent of power that he could barely control. His feet moved softly on the grass and dirt, almost silent. Even more quiet than his own breathing.

Nagisa was quiet, restrained. Because he didn't want to hurt anything.

This, of course, was obvious from the fact that Nagisa didn't kill him on sight all those years ago.

But Karma noticed that it didn't just extend to humans.

"...Why does this look like something out of a fairytale book."

"Hmm?" Nagisa asks, absentmindedly. Natural, considering that he was balancing a flock of birds on each arm. The snakes of his hair hiss softly in what Karma had come to know as a comforting gesture.

"You look like something I've read in a fairytale book once." Karma clarifies. He stays where he is, leaning against the tree, so he doesn't disturb the birds, "Like every illustration of a princess usually has animals all around her."

"...A princess again?" Nagisa asks with a sigh.

"Can't help it if you meet all the checkpoints." Karma says, shrugging his shoulders. At the look on Nagisa's face, he smirks and decides to wind him up a bit.

"No you really do." Karma says, leaning forward a bit. "Dressed up in loose clothes? Check. Long flowing hair? Check." He counts them on his hand with a comically serious air.

"My hair is literally made of snakes." Nagisa says. He can't exactly frown at Karma, so he settles for glaring at the little bird on his finger. At the little chirp from the bird, he relents with another sigh.

"Still counts." Karma says, "Little animal friends that follow you wherever you go? Check."

"They don't follow me everywhere."

Nagisa couldn't see the look on Karma's face but he guessed what the pause meant. "Not all the time, anyway." He continues, with a sigh.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look like one though."

"I'm a male." Nagisa says, to no avail.

"You have the entire doe-eyed look down."

"I'm also a monster that can kill humans in several different ways. Won't the role of a villain suit me better?"

One of the birds hops on top of his head, pecking at the snake. Nagisa winces and tries to shoo it away, only to stop when something warm brushes against the snake.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Karma reaching for the bird and moving it to his palm. His movements are slow when he handles the snake, slow and gentle and his touch is warm.

When did he get that close?

"But you don't." Karma says and his tone is still light as ever and he places the little bird right next to him and sits down there as well. "You refuse to harm anybody. And that's what separates a princess from a villain."

It's just trivial words from a trivial human, but one glance at Nagisa's expression makes him pause.

Surprise, a strange kind of peace, worries alleviated.

It's only trivial words and yet it means so much to him.

"I'm still not a princess." Nagisa says finally.

"Hmmm...actually. No you're not." Karma says suddenly, "You're not a true princess unless you live out certain things from a fairytale."

"I'd rather pass."

"Like sleeping for 100 years, or losing your slippers."

"I don't even wear slippers."

"Or kissing a handsome prince."

Now _that_ statement seemed to have gotten a reaction. Nagisa started suddenly, so much so that he accidentally shook all his feathered friends off.

The look on his face was absolutely comical.

"...What's with that reaction? Never been kissed before?"

Well, it did make sense. In a way. Not much romantic opportunities when you were an immortal creature who killed all that stood in your path.

Still...this was interesting. Karma's smirk grows even more.

"That's so cute, Nagisa-chan~"

The snakes are hissing so much now that it's a continual hum, breaking the awkward silence. And Nagisa's still trying to be calm about it, but it's difficult to do that when he has his face in his hands.

Even his _shoulders_ are red. Which was, oddly enough, as adorable as Karma said it was.

Maybe he should stop now?

It feels like he's about to cross a line.

"Hey? Princess?" Karma calls and he's drawing out the title, leaning close. About ready to look away if Nagisa does choose to look up at him.

What he does manage to see are eyes furiously shut, a scrunched-up nose and freckles on his shoulders and neck, ears red and snakes draping over his neck in that same fluid grace that seemed almost...

Nagisa flinches when he feels something warm on one of his snakes again and looks up to see Karma pull away with an expression akin to a devil's grin.

"...W-what did you do?" Nagisa asks.

"Hm?"

That feeling of dread and excitement and everything else was starting to creep up on the back of Nagisa's neck again.

"What did you do?" Nagisa asks again and he's trying to be angry but he sounds more panicked than anything.

"Eh? What do you think?" Karma asks in turn, playfully.

With Nagisa at a loss for words, Karma jumps to his feet lightly and stretches. "I should get home now."

"Huh? O-oh right. The sun's setting." Where did the time even go?

Nagisa's about to say something else when something soft pecks his lips.

And by the time he's realized what it was, Karma's already at the doorway to the grove.

"Bye-bye, princess." He says cheerfully and he leaves with the sight of Nagisa's face redder than a tomato in the back of his mind.

 _Really funny._

Karma reaches up and covers his mouth. His cheeks feel warm to the touch.

 _Even if it was kind of cute._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **OK**

 **I DIDNT MANAGE TO GET VERY FAR FLUFF WISE WITH THESE TWO AND IT WAS BUGGING ME THE ENTIRE DAY**

 **SO I DID**  
 **THIS**

 **ITS SO TOOTH ROTTING AND PERFECT WHOO**

 **i hope u enjoyed reading**

 **thank**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
